Wicked Way
by il-bel-mondo
Summary: Edward's hears his siren's call in the form of moans carried on a breeze. What happens when he can't get past the faceless moaner for his own pleasure? Will he keep on faking his "O's" or sex her out of his system?


**The Jukebox contest**

**PenName: il-bel-mondo**

**Song choice: Wicked Way**

**Rating: R-as in RAWR**

**Word Count: 8509**

**Pairing: Bella & Edward**

**Summary: When Edward hears the siren's call what lengths will he go to overcome the alluring pull it causes him? Rated M for lemony flavored words.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Title: Wicked Way**

**video: ****http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ri_7c-ZAHbA**

**I just want to take you out and get you drunk so I can have my wicked way with you**

**i'm just being honest cause I know the other guys are thinking just the same way too**

**And i'm not gonna lie and say that I will take you out to dance there's just no chance 'cause I don't even like the same music you do**

**I just wanna have my wicked way with you**

**So don't you fight it Cause I know you're gonna like it**

**Show me some skin I might bite it**

**I wanna have my wicked with you.**

**So i'm not gonna come over and meet your mom and dad**

**They know that I was bad**

**And I don't want to meet your friends or just pretend I like you**

**And I don't want to talk about what happened on your favorite tv show**

**I just want to get you close enough so I can take off all your clothes**

**And i'm not gonna make you cry or break your heart girl we don't have the time**

**i'm just thinking of three hours or more**

**So I can have my wicked way with you**

**So don't you fight it**

**don't knock it 'til you've tried it**

**Show me some skin I might bite it**

**I wanna have my wicked way with you**

**Wicked way with you**

**My wicked way with you.**

The bed's squeaking hushed just as the sound of slick skin smacked into sweat soaked flesh, and the pattern culminated when the headboard thwacked against the wall.

_creak...smack...thud, creak...smack...thud, creak...smack...thud._

Plaster dusted down onto the wooden floors. Even in the dim light of the candles he could see the white spattering on the dark waxed boards.

He tore his gaze away as his head lolled back, and he focused on _his _spot on the ceiling. Edward could have added to the muffled moans of the curvaceous woman that he was currently buried in, but he was too lost in the feel of her wrapped tightly around him.

He couldn't even remember the woman's name. Edward had never been one for one night stands with strangers, but as of late, he was on a mission. Or a sexual quest. He shook his head quickly and surprisingly didn't lose his stroke as he began trying to pound out the thoughts he knew were coming.

_Did I just think about coming? It's the one thing I haven't been able to do ever since..._

His internal rant was interrupted by the one thing he hoped he wouldn't hear over the raucous moans of nameless girl.

_Her _screaming out to her deity and praising him for whatever...whomever was between her thighs. The hard and steady thrusting he had been achieving-awesomely, he might say, at least according to the now whimpering mess beneath him-now faltered.

Edward's eyes darted to the cracked open window. Through the sliver he could see that the woman's window across the courtyard was not just cracked but wide open. Her loud "Yes God's," were filtering out and seemingly traveling on a wire straight into his apartment.

The red head squirmed against his cock, trying to get him to start fucking her again. He looked down at her, smirking, used the pause to flip her over, and unabashedly rammed himself to the hilt inside of her, all the while glaring at the window.

Red started up her moans again, throwing her ass back at his thighs. The sound of them colliding brought a thrilling pleasure to Edward's cock and almost muted the troublesome screams out.

_Almost_.

Just as he had the last few weeks, Edward forged forward. The slick pussy gripped around him, the walls squeezing and releasing in wonderfully glorious repetition. He tried to change position by lifting the girl's leg up on his hip and driving himself deeper inside her now squirming body.

Edward's whole body stung with the exertion he was putting into screwing the random, faceless, nameless redhead he'd picked up at the bar, hoping she'd be the one to break the curse. But he was seeing, as the poor woman clawed at his sheets through another orgasm, that she wasn't his Cinderella and her vagina not the shoe to fit his dick.

He could feel her start to get tighter, and the strokes started to become painful as her lips and walls swelled from his penis' attack on them. So, being the sorry bastard that he was, he faked an orgasm.

Yu_p,_ he thought,_ I officially need my cock card revoked. I'm faking an orgasm._

He could tell that she knew he'd faked it when she turned and got to her knees.

"Let me just finish you off, Cowboy," she drawled out, and for the first time, he got a look at her kneeling below him. Dark black roots shone against the candle light, the red hues in her hair abruptly beginning an inch or so out.

"You're not a natural red head?" He word vomited all over her, just as she was about to wrap red luscious lips around his head.

"Are you seriously asking that right now?"

"I mean, I noticed, and it just came...out. Sorry," he began to apologize embarrassingly.

The damage had been done, however. Her face turned hard as she stood to meet his stare. "Well at least something, other than me, is coming tonight."

She sneered down at his dick and then whispered "what a pity" before gathering up her clothes and dressing as she walked toward the door.

Edward was left alone with a hard, unsatisfied dick and the memory of pleasurable screams that had been carried in on the window's breeze.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ 2 weeks earlier ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Edward was sitting in the courtyard of his apartment building. He loved that the large structure was essentially a square with all sides enclosing the quaint grassy area._

_He liked to sit and work outside sometimes, watching parents with their kids in the fenced off play ground. Though, that night, he sat there with the young woman he'd taken out on a date._

_Edward met Gianna when he'd stopped to grab coffee for some people before work. She'd been standing in line in front of him, and he'd gazed at her ass for the ten minutes it had taken to get to the counter...and she knew it. Her head had snapped over her shoulder, and she'd wiggled her ass in an attempt to let him know that he'd been caught. But instead of slapping him or even glaring, she'd smiled._

_Edward asked her on a date for later in the week, and unexpectedly, she agreed, but not before teasing him a bit._

"_I'll make sure to wear something loose and way too large for me. Maybe then I can get you to focus on my face and not my fierce ass." With a wink, she headed out the door, leaving Edward's mouth hanging open and staring after her once more._

_Despite her threats, Gianna had shown up for their date in fine form. Edward stared at her body, which was wrapped up tight in black fabric that barely covered all her essentials. In his mind, all he could see was when he'd be removing the mere scraps of material to get between her thighs later that night. He was no man whore, but it had been awhile, and she seemed more then willing to end his dry streak._

_As they sat, enjoying each other's company, he leaned in to kiss her. She was in the middle of speaking, but he hadn't heard a word she'd said. Her words were lost, changing into mumbling, as his lips pressed lightly against hers. With each retreat of his mouth, her words started up again._

_Edward sighed deeply, and then in a passionate show pulled her into a deep kiss. That was when it started. For the first time since Edward had made the courtyard 'his' place, he felt intruded upon._

_Looking up, in search of the intruder's place, he saw nothing but a few windows ajar-one of which there were load moans escaping from._

"_Wanna head up to my place?" He smirked at Gianna and gave a small head jerk. "It might be a bit quieter," he added._

"_Not if I have anything to say about it," she cooed at him seductively._

_Oh yes. She had whimpered and screamed and gave the melody of moans a run for her money. Unfortunately for Edward, he was so distracted by the siren's call that he never finished, and an hour later, a much insulted, vivacious Italian stormed out of his place._

_He sat alone, in the wake of her departure, and brooded in the silence. What happened where another woman's moans kept him from focusing on the woman he had been making scream and call out?_

_The more that he thought it over, the more obsessed he became with the sounds that had floated through the window. Something about the feral, raw sound of her made his body ache to be the one that caused them. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The shower streamed down his back and neck, his hair dripping low into his face. Steam surrounded the shower stall, and Edward was more than glad he didn't have to see himself in the mirror again. Walking into the bathroom after Red had run out and seeing his reflection was not anything he'd ever wanted to set eyes on again, especially after he truly took in what he was seeing now.

Hair in total disarray-not too out of the norm-sweat making his whole body glimmer in the florescent light and the strained, near-purple complexion of his very rigid cock. Two weeks of near releases and then the no sex streak prior to that had left his "beast" in bad shape.

Shamelessly, Edward tried to stroke himself. But, the fact that he had rough 'man hands' from work only made it feel like he was ramming his dick through a cheese grater. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to ease the painful throbbing the old fashioned way, he stepped into the shower.

His self -loathing became complete as the warmth of the water turned to prickling ice against his abused body. He quickly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his hips and walked to the kitchen.

After plopping down on the couch, Edward set a bag of frozen vegetables on his crotch. His head fell back and let the soft cushion of the sofa cradle his skull, which pounded with a dull ache. Just as the pain had started to numb between his thighs, the evil banshee began howling again, and Edward's bruised dick stood at attention, as if it were the concert director's cue to begin a symphony.

_Evidently, it was a two round night. Lucky bitch._

That was when it hit him like a kick in his swollen balls. Every time he heard her, he got harder than he'd ever been. It was time to raise his standards. No random pussy, mouth or hand would do anymore. He'd been going out and scooping up the first half-decent woman that came along. But now he knew why he couldn't get his release. It was her...or at least the sound of her, that he desired. The next night, he would put a plan into action.

Edward sat on a bar stool in the back corner of a night club close to his apartment. He was on the prowl-as he had been over the last few weeks. Only, the difference this time was that he was not in such a hurry.

A few hours of sexual pleasure was still what he desired, but this time he was on a mission. He had sat up the night before and pictured in his head what the siren from across the courtyard might look like. His mental picture had come up with someone tall-like, model tall-and blonde, of course. There were ice blue eyes and perfect, surgically-altered breasts...everything below that was a blur.

So, when he got dressed and decided he was going out for a recruiting mission...that mental perfection he'd concocted was the _last_ thing he would look for.

Oh yes, Edward Cullen was out to find the woman who could best the image in his head and her moaning.

The best way for him to do this was to put in the time and research it. He knew from the past two weeks that random sex partners were not going to get him off, so what would a few sexless nights hurt?

He called a friend and asked where the best hot spots were and then made a list, Googling the shit out of the names on it. The top three were selected based on a pro/con spreadsheet, and even though he knew his OCD was in full swing, he was excited about the prospect of his orgasm adventure. Finally.

Dusk Jockey was first on the list. Emmett told Edward that it was a place where the over-worked went to let loose, and Google said that it was voted one of the top ten go-to bars for singles. As Edward sat, sipping on his jack and coke, he had to agree with both descriptions.

There were lots of pencil skirts and silky shirts that had been unbuttoned and untucked. Hair was loose and let down, and the pulsating music had the masses grinding against one another. There, happy hour was not from five to seven but from eight to ten.

The place had after hours and stress relief written all over it. The women seated on either side of Edward could have also had "desperate" and "too busy to date" written in Sharpie across their foreheads. Breasts were pushed out and fake laughter and coy smiles were being laid on thick by both women.

They were both extremely attractive, but there was a problem. Peaking out of one girl's bra he could see the scar lines of a botched boob job, and both were peroxide blondes with irritatingly long fake nails.

Edward blew off both women and searched the bar for anyone that would pique his interest, and by interest, he was thinking solely on what might finally yank his crank.

He browsed through blonde after blonde, anorexic red head, and manly brunette-wait, that really was a man with a ponytail. Edward shivered at the gross thought that he'd just been evaluating the brown-haired guy as a sexual exploit. With that, he downed the rest of his drink and left the place.

His apartment was quiet when he got in, and he hurriedly took a shower, threw on boxers and headed for bed. The serenity and quiet was too much of a blessing, and before the loud sensual wails from outside could start up, he shoved a pair of ear buds in and turned the volume up.

Night one had been a bust.

The next day, Edward labored through his work. His usual hands on approach to management took on a whole new meaning. He jumped right into the projects he'd assigned his crew. In his mind, he was praying that the exhaustion would help his below the belt buckle cause.

He sweat and grunted, but all in all, his team way way ahead of schedule with his extra pair of hands. _At least these rough hands are good for something, _his mind rambled as he looked sadly down at the grade A sand paper that were his palms.

The hours flew by with his hard work and the anticipation of night two's prospects. As he rushed home and showered, he perfected the mental image of exactly what he was _not_ going for. Between Em's point of view and all the Googled reviews, Edward knew that tonight's locale was less pants and dress shirt and more jeans and black tee.

He sat in his car in the packed parking lot and ran his hands through his hair one final time before he got out and made the quick walk to the front doors of the nightclub. Edward was mildly uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was searching for the perfect fuck buddy, but more so that the denim of his jeans was rubbing across his abused cock with each stride.

There was a short line out front, and he waited patiently to get his I.D. checked and be admitted. The bass was pumping through the doors, and a petite girl in front of him was already swaying to the muffled music.

She had red and black hair, cropped super short in the back but looked-at least from his angle-longer toward her face. She had on scraps of clothing. Her shirt was cut up and twisted and tied back together down her back, and the minuscule skirt she had on barely showed from under the hem of the tattered shirt.

The dancing figure was, in Edward's mind, a definite prospect...until she turned around.

"I could feel you staring at me, you know?" she barked out at him with a smirk on her lips, but it was hard for Edward to concentrate on what she was saying. Her face was pale, like sickly pale, with black lipstick and piercings adorned her face in many places. The thought of Pinhead jumped to his mind's forefront, and he shook away the disturbing image.

She was full on grinning at him when he regained his composure. "Not quite what you expected huh, slick?"

There wasn't any malice in her tone; she was honestly curious.

"Not really," he mumbled, truly embarrassed at not only being caught ogling but then reacting so rudely.

"Yeah, well, you don't look much like the usual crowd for tonight," she mused as she tugged on his edge of his cotton Abercrombie tee shirt.

"What do you mean?" Edward finally looked at the rest of the line in front of him. Now, there were only two people other than the woman he was awkwardly talking to. Yes, there were jeans and tee shirts, but the jeans to the right had large holes in them and the jeans ahead of that had chains hanging from the pockets. "Oh crap!" was Edward's final exclamation before the girl burst out laughing.

"Tonight is open mic night, and they're featuring a local punk band that got signed from doing one of these," she stated and then touched his shoulder briefly before pulling her hand back. "No offense, but you're going to stick out in there."

"My friend told me this was good place to come and meet people." It was a stupid response and made him sound more pathetic than he felt, but it was all that came out.

"Normally I would say your friend is spot on, but not on Wednesday nights." A small giggle came out with her words. "And what problem do have meeting people? You look like the everyday hot guy who GAP-wearing girls would drool over."

"And normally I would say you were spot on," Edward said with a smirk but his eyes had a tired appearance to them. "The only problem is that there's one specific girl, and since all I can think about is her, no one else seems to be doing it for me."

"Uh huh, so you thought checking out goth night and getting into something freaky would do the trick?" The girl laughed, clearly trying to lighten up the mood.

"No..." Edward toed the ground with his sneaker before looking up at her again. "It's more that I _need _to find someone better so that I can get her off my mind."

"Ooooh. I get it. The old, 'quickest way to get over someone is to get under someone new' adage?"

"Yup," he finally admitted out loud, afraid to look back into the heavily lined eyes and see any mocking there.

When he heard no comment from the girl and he was still inspecting the stitch line that ran along his shoe, he thought that she had seen him for the loser he was and ran into the club. He chanced a look, though, and there she was, standing a foot or so away and smiling.

"Abercrombie, there's nothing wrong with wanting to move past what's holding you back." She gave him a bright wide smile. Even with her deathly makeup, it made her look warm and welcoming. "Matter of fact, it's a perfectly natural feeling, and I think that you'll find what you need. Just probably not in _this_ club on _this_ night."

With those words of wisdom, she patted and then gave a short squeeze to Edward's bicep before turning and walking in the club. He faintly heard the door guy say, "About time, Alice. Your band is the feature tonight, and you're out here chatting up boy band members."

Mortified, Edward walked back to his car and headed straight back to his apartment. All his anticipation had deflated and died at the feet of a tiny, pierced goth girl.

As he drove through traffic, he berated himself for seeming so desperate. Then and there, Edward abandoned his plan on completing the adventure. At least for the night, anyway.

"Ah, fuck it," he said aloud to himself. He was close to his place but decided that since his night had been cut short and he was forgoing the search, he would stop and drink himself silly. That way-at least-when the harpy moaner started up tonight, he'd be too damned drunk to care.

The bar's parking lot was semi-full, and Edward took in the name of the place; The Basement. Well, from the cinder block look on the outside and the metal sign with rusted corners, it sure did look like someone had transported their basement up to ground level.

He also noticed that there weren't an obscene amount of pick up truck or motorcycles or luxury vehicles, so he ruled out biker bar and country club.

The two guys standing just outside the closed doors were in jeans and polo shirts. Edward saw no piercings or face make up, so he prayed that he wasn't going to stick out a second time tonight.

The DJ slash jukebox was playing a varying of top 40 hits but assuredly from different decades. Edward was able to identify the song that was currently blaring across the space.

A dark-colored carpet covered a majority of the flooring. The only places it didn't was the dance floor and the small area surrounding the bar. And that's when Edward noticed something very odd.

Not one person was sitting at the bar. Not. One.

All the small round tables surrounding the dance floor had chairs that were filled. He heard a snorting guffaw coming from behind him, and he realized that he had been staring-open mouthed-at the groupings in the seats.

None of the people really looked like they _fit_ together. Table one had a guy in a suit a girl with a military style fade haircut and another guy in dirty mechanics coveralls. The rest were equally varied.

The laughter made him turn and look at the man manning the ghost town of a bar. He was a slight man with stringy blond curls and a cowboy hat. Now, it wasn't some ten gallon, Yosemite Sam hat, but a more modern kind of hippie loner hat...if that made sense at all.

This club was full of contradictions.

"This must be your first time in here," the guy commented, and Edward could detect only the slightest of a Southern accent. "Everyone has that same slack-jawed reaction their first time. It always reminds me of how my mom used to tell people that they'd catch flies that way," he mused, running a clean white rag across a shiny clean counter.

Slowly, Edward stepped up and took a seat at one of the empty bar stools. He just couldn't understand it. Anytime he'd been in a bar, the seats closest to the alcohol were usually the most sought after.

The bartender held up a finger and then pointed at the beer taps. Edward nodded, still dazed.

"You'll see here in a minute, and then you will understand," he said without looking at Edward. He was intent on watching the amber liquid as it flowed into the frosted mug.

As if it were planned, when Edward's beer landed in front of him he heard a clamor behind him. The tables of patrons were buzzing. In the far corner near the jukebox, he saw two women. Both were attractive, and all eyes were on them.

Edward instantly had the odd notion of watching a scene in slow motion-like in Wayne's World when Garth had acted out "Foxy Lady" by Jimi Hendrix-only, it was less disturbing and more erotic with these beauties.

He suddenly found himself evaluating both women but then turned back to the male behind the bar. He was tired of trying to hunt down his dream girl and achieving that much needed orgasm. All Edward wanted, right then, was to get drunk before he headed home.

The man's eyes seemed to be laughing at the hardened look on Edward's face, but all he said was, "One of those days, huh?"

Edward only nodded and then drained the last of his beer. When the blond guy raised a single finger, asking if Edward wanted another, he shook his head and ordered a Jack and Coke. After his third, the bartender-who was apparently named Jasper-told Edward to hand over his keys and that he'd call him a cab.

Ironically, when Edward dangled his key chain for Jasper to see, a tiny hand came from behind him and grabbed them. The nails on said hand were not fake or polished some ridiculous red; they were clean and snipped short.

He still had his finger threaded through the cold metal loop while she just held the keys still.

"I'll take these for ya'," her melodic voice sounded from right behind his right shoulder. He could feel her body close to his. And drunk or not, his body was reacting to the female's proximity and the sound of her soft feminine voice.

Edward's left hand was wrapped around the short, now empty, glass. He stared at the beveled bottom before he placed it soundly on the bar top and peered over his shoulder to get a better look at the interloper.

Wide deep brown eyes, surrounded by minimal eye make up, stared back at him. He watched as the corners creased, and he knew she was smiling before he broke eye contact. His eyes wandered over her straight button nose and full, pink lips.

As he drew his hand back-and allowed her to take his keys-he leaned back and settled his elbow on the bar, knocking over the empty glass. With the week he'd been having, he didn't even have it in him to be surprised. Instead, he just turned at the waist and set the glass upright before putting his hands out in a weak, "What are you gonna do?" motion.

She laughed shortly and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "You look a little tired there, buddy," she commented as she pocketed his keys in a pair of very snug jeans.

"Oh, you have no idea," Edward mumbled, trying hard to stop sexualizing the girl in his head.

She plopped down on the stool beside him and allowed her legs to swing on either side as she grinned. "Tell me about it while you wait for your ride?"

"Not much to tell." He smiled and thought how blissful it would be if he went home-drunk and late-to some peace and quiet. What he would give for there to be no noise. "I have an overly loud neighbor that has no conception of time. I mean, and it's not something lame like loud music at two in the afternoon, but like unbearable shouting in the wee hours before the sunrise."

"Man..." The woman blew out a breath and shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do in that situation. Have you knocked on their door and pulled the grumpy old guy routine?"

"Grumpy old guy routine?" Jasper spoke up for the first time since asking for Edward's keys.

"You know, Jas-" She giggled and then lowered her voice in a bad imitation of an elderly person. "-get off my lawn, keep down that racket, you kids these days." She gesticulated wildly and poked her finger in the air toward Jasper and Edward.

Jasper hung his head and laughed out something that sounded like, "Oh man, B. You're crazy."

"B?" Edward's ears perked up. He'd been so focused on not focusing on her that he hadn't bothered to ask her name or even give his. He extended his hand for her to shake and then introduced himself. "I'm Edward and you are...B?"

"You can call me that, or Bella," She gave his hand a firm shake. "Now, the noisy neighbor...have you told them to keep it down or you'll hit them with your cane?"

"I could always turn a hose on them." Edward played along with her and found her company easy. It was the first time in weeks that he'd actually enjoyed chatting up a member of the opposite sex as opposed to just getting it over with. "They aren't an actual neighbor, exactly. Like, they aren't on the other side of the wall. It's more across the courtyard."

"Wow, that loud, huh?"

"It's been breaking my concentration," Edward admitted but didn't go into further detail. He watched as Bella's mouth opened then closed. He guessed she decided not to question it.

"Wonder where the cab is?" Jasper wondered out loud and checked the clock behind the bar.

Bella pulled Edward's keys from her pocket and shook them. The clinking of metal on metal sounded almost musical to Edward's drunk ears. "So, Edward...do you trust me to drive your car?"

He didn't answer and instead looked back and forth between her and the bartender. Finally, he settled on giving Jasper a questioning look. "Hey man, she works here, hasn't had anything to drink, and it'll save me from having to wait for _her_ cab to show up."

"Whatever," she said in a mock serious voice. "Jasper likes hanging out with me."

"How will you get home?" Edward spit out and then clamped his mouth closed tightly.

"Ha ha, I figured you'd give me your address, and in the time it takes me to get you there-" she shrugged, and even though he was dead set on ignoring her femininity, he thought it was an adorable mannerism "-it will give the cab time to get there."

Edward stared blankly at her. He was obviously too drunk to fully process what she said, because the only thing that came out of his mouth was a simple, "How?"

She lifted her ass off the stool and dug into her back pocket, "See? 'Cause I have this nifty thing called a cell phone." She waggled it in his face and smirked. "Man, Edward, you're already turning into that old man who doesn't understand these new-fangled things of technology."

Now she and Jasper were laughing, and Edward was trying hard to hold it in and look sternly at her.

He failed.

Edward ended up giving her his address, and she then excused herself to grab her bag. The car ride was awkwardly silent. Edward had a woman taking him home, but she had offered out of care of safety and not for want of fucking.

Fifteen minutes after she parked in the space, Edward and Bella were walking toward his apartment. Her cab hadn't shown up, and he could tell they both felt odd sitting in the silent car and waiting for it. He battled his libido and decided that he was intoxicated enough that it was at a dull roar and invited her up to his place to wait.

With each step across the courtyard, his eyes flickered up to where the normally open window was. It was shut, thank God. And after he made sure it remained that way, he'd finally glance at Bella.

If it had been the night before, or even earlier in the evening, Edward would have been fantasizing about having his wicked way with her. It would be yet another sexcapade with a woman he didn't know, but he wouldn't mind. He would have just wanted to pleasure her for a few hours or so and prove to his dick that there was more out there than a howling fantasy.

Instead, Edward cleared his throat and tried to clear his mind by striking up a conversation with Bella.

"Jasper said that you hadn't had anything drink tonight. Is that because you don't drink?"

"No..." She glanced at him. "It's more that I was at work, and I don't drink there."

"Well, then." He paused and decided to let the beast out to play. He just wanted to maybe nibble on her a bit. "It's only fair that you have a drink with me while you wait out the cab driver. I feel like the playing field is a little uneven with you being sober and all."

She smirked at him and screwed her lips up in an "Oh, really," look. "I'll take that offer, but I don't think you could out play me. Even if you were sober."

Edward uncapped a bottle of Gentleman Jack that a client had given him as a gift and learned that Bella liked highballs, which got a good inebriated laugh out of Edward.

He poured two fingers worth into a tall glass and added ice and ginger ale. He watched as she slowly drew the glass to her lips, and he wet his in anticipation. His eyes glided over her throat, watching the muscles there flex as she swallowed.

In the echoing quiet, he could do nothing but think about how he would love to run his tongue across her throat...and other places.

Bella knew exactly what she was doing. As she'd said, Edward couldn't out play her, and without a doubt, her instincts were telling her he was watching. So, it was no accident that when she sat her cup down-and the ice clanging around had made droplets of drink splash over the rim- she decidedly poked out her tongue, ran it along the lip of the glass and drew the drops into her mouth.

Edward wanted to manipulate his way closer to her and imagined him removing each piece of her clothing, his mouth and tongue caressing each exposed section as the fabric fell away. A prickle ran along his spine, and he knew that he was looking at her, showing her everything that was on his mind. Unconsciously, Edward scooted closer to her...his eyes locked on her mouth.

Bella sealed in his train of thought with her next words. "Doesn't look like you're having a hard time concentrating now."

With an unknown ferocity, Edward attacked her mouth. His lips parted and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. His large hands, which covered her neck from shoulder to just under her hair, grasped just below her hair and pulled her body into him.

For a brief second, he wondered if he'd overstepped in going from pure imagination to reality and thought she might be pushing him away when her hands rose to his chest.

He broke the heated kiss and looked searchingly into her eyes. The brown orbs looked to have lighting strikes in them, and he could see the conviction there before she tangled her hands in his hair and yanked his face roughly back to hers.

He could feel the tip of her tongue as she ran it along his lips, making them part with wanton need.

"Bella, I should warn you..." Edward started to speak, convinced that he should at least warn her of his dick's recent epic fails. She rammed her tongue into his mouth as a way to shut him up. She knew what she wanted and didn't need any sound bites right then.

Edward was lost in her, and his cock sprung up in a way that it hadn't since he had become blocked by the sounds across the courtyard. That in itself was the best sign he'd had in nearly a month.

She was pressing her fingers into the tops of Edward's shoulders and rubbing herself onto his thigh. It was an erotic and purely sexual reaction, but the force in which he was hit with lust made him realize that at this pace it was not going to be soft or sweet.

He was okay with that. He'd known the woman for less than a few hours and had never asked her last name or any other details about her. His body had no intention of pausing and allowing him some get to know you time, and his dick was screaming at him to let it have its way with her.

Pulses of heat were crashing through him, and the banter that he usually led into sex with was lost in the passion of their kiss. Bella's mouth was wet, and her lips were soft. The room felt hot, and it was as if both simultaneously decided they were wearing too many clothes.

Bella grabbed Edward's shirt and tried to pull it over his head where it briefly became caught on his chin. He yanked it off and threw it to the ground, allowing Bella's eyes to hungrily take him in.

Her tiny shirt was gone next, and she wasn't wearing a bra. Edward took a moment to unabashedly ogle her perky breasts with their pretty pink nipples, which were already hard. He dropped to his knees and pressed his mouth just below her navel.

His hands went to work at unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them over her hips, all while peppering open-mouthed kisses along the curve of her hip, up her ribs, and settling into a suckling kiss on her nipple.

Edward's hand cupped the breast his mouth was going to work on, while his other hand finished shoving her jeans to her ankles. He lightly rolled the nipple between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

Bella moaned and dug her nails into his shoulder. "Edward, please don't fuck with me."

Edward knew if he spoke he'd get too aroused with the need to be inside her. He remembered that actions spoke louder than words and shoved his hand between her thighs, toying with the lace that was barely covering the slick flesh there.

Pausing only because he thought he heard her growl out when his fingers brushed over her clit, Edward stood without removing his hand or stopping their ministrations.

Bella's tiny hands were evidently unwavering, even in the midst of pleasure. She got his pants undone and her hand shoved inside of his boxers in two or three quick moves. Soon, unbelievably strong fingers wrapped around the unyielding hardness of his dick.

Edward moaned into her mouth and then leaned back. In his mind, he imagined that they would much resemble the letter "Y" in that moment. Legs were woven together, hips pressed close with each other's hands stroking at the other's sex, and torsos set apart while they openly gawked at the other's form.

She broke first, taking a step away from Edward's affections. Then, after seeing his face drop, she stepped forward and gave a small push so that he fell back, sitting on the couch.

Edward looked at her standing before him. Auburn highlights lit her hair as it fell around her face. A flat stomach sat below beautifully natural breasts and above her long shapely legs-legs that made him want to see how flexible she was.

She looked entrancing, and he looked on while she hooked her fingers inside the top of a pair of tiny black lace boy shorts and pulled them down. They fell to the floor, along with Edward's mouth, and she stepped out of them and into his lap.

She straddled him but didn't sit all the way down. He took the hint and arched up long enough to free himself of the last of his clothes. Finally, she lowered herself, rubbing herself along the rigidness of him, and then leaned in low for a kiss.

It was rough and hard, and when she bit his lip, she also grabbed his cock and placed it at her entrance. He was so used to being the aggressor that he momentarily lost his focus. Then, he turned into a incoherent, inexperienced boy when she did the most erotic thing he'd ever seen a woman do.

Bella took two of her fingers and ran them over Edward's lips until he sucked them into his mouth. She kissed the corner of his lips and then slid her fingers out of his mouth and over her pussy. He watched as she dipped those same fingers just inside herself before running two very slick fingers down his shaft. He could feel her fingers as they separated and stroked along the sides of his cock.

Once his dick had been lubricated by the she-devil atop him, he pressed forward a bit, but Bella was in a teasing mood. Her hands were balancing her as she held onto his shoulders, and with each push he took toward entering her, she pushed down on him and up away from letting him have the pleasure he was going after.

"What was it you said, Bella?" He smirked evilly at her. "Oh yes...don't fuck with me."

Edward gripped her hip with one hand as he moved his other arm across her lower back. Holding onto her, he pulled her down onto him.

All at once, he was sheathed inside her warmth. Her pussy was hot and wet and so tight that he had to still his movements immediately. She squirmed against his restraining body and then moaned out a plea.

"Pllleeease, Edward." Her eyes were closed, but she opened them to stare at him. "Please fuck me."

With as much grace as Edward could muster, which was like saying with the least grace humanly possible, Edward gripped her waist tightly with one arm and with the other pushed off the couch. Bella instantly wrapped her legs around his hips, and together they made sure that Edward stayed submerged within her.

Then, concentrating, he took the step he needed to make in order to lean her back across the back on the sofa. Bella's eyes flashed wildly for a moment and it looked as if she were unsure of her balance there.

"God, Bella, you feel so good," he growled out through clenched teeth, as each movement of her body-and her pussy-shifted around him.

One handed he held her in place while the other helped to lift her legs up toward his shoulder. Then his hands gripped hers just above the wrist...giving her much smaller hands a chance to hold on to him the same way.

Her body leaning back and his back arched gave the perfect form of balance. Slowly, Edward started to stroke in and out of her. Her soft moans sounded oddly familiar and gave him an exciting rush. She was all he could seem to hear. Outside of his apartment alarms could have been going off, but he didn't think he'd hear anything except for the way Bella was reacting to him.

Her shoulders were bracing most of the impact from his fucking her, so he made sure that he didn't start to lose control in this position. Plus, he wanted to last past this position.

That was when he recognized that he already knew he wouldn't be spending the evening alone in a cold shower.

Bella's walls pumped and spasmed around the thickness of his shaft. He could feel each inch of her tightness give and then retract around him as he pushed and pulled his dick from her.

"God...yes...mmm..." she steadily chanted, her head thrown back.

The sound of her moaning like that and being so lost in the feel of it had Edward stumbling through his last stroke, pausing as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He thought if she even breathed funny at that moment, he was going to screw it all up.

"Edward, don't stop. Please, I want to feel you fucking me," she demanded but obviously knew enough to not start moving again.

"Bella, please don't beg for things like that right now, because all I want to do is drive my dick inside of you and fuck you 'til you beg me to stop."

His jaw was set in a firm line, and he was handling the pressure her muscles were putting on his penis. But he had unknowingly broken the flood gates.

Bella moaned out another plea to be fucked, and then her whole body shuddered as he pulled out slightly to change their position.

Her hand quickly grabbed onto his hip and pulled at him, not allowing him to pull all the way out. Astonished, Edward gaped at her as she extended one leg straight into the air, resting all of her weight on the back of the sofa, before rotating her hips and swinging her leg back down to Edward's other side.

It was amazing and brilliant, and he was on the verge of losing his load. Her back lay flat, and her waist was turned so that her knees were now touching each other and bent...her tiny feet rested on his thigh.

Forcefully, he took control by pulling her whole body back and letting her legs drop. Her toes had barely touched the flooring when he had her hands beneath his, both clutching at the cushion's back.

Her hair fell down her back and tickled the skin above his navel. Her back arched and legs spread a bit, all as she balanced on her tippy toes. Edward's cock felt like it had landed in Wonderland. Her sweet, tight vagina coursed and pulsated as he waited for her to beg again.

Edward decided he loved the sound a truly horny woman made when she was good and ready to be fucked hard.

And it came-a disgruntled sigh and her ass wiggling against his lower abdomen. The sensation sent shock waves through his body and lit a fire in his belly to claim this woman and fuck her senseless.

Fuck Wonderland. His cock had found the golden ticket. He kept one hand covering hers, and the other glided over her spine and rested on her shoulder, keeping her in place as he started ramming himself inside her.

Strong, powerful strokes burst from him, pulling out almost to his tip before thrusting forward. Each stroke felt like an impending orgasm as his balls smacked against the backs of her thighs.

She tried to move forward and was now screaming out loud moans, filled with curse words that would make the angels both cover their ears and peek through the clouds. The woman was an angel of sin, and he was making her scream and beg for more.

"Don't run, Bella." He smirked when he had filled her. With another stroke, he felt her begin to tighten around him, her body unraveling in front of him.

His hand left her shoulder and twisted into her hair. He tugged her head back and leaned in to bite the exposed, luscious skin along her neck...hard.

She began to tremble and quiver around him, and he made sure his stroke never faltered while she fell apart. Close to the end of her orgasm, she started chanting, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

It was close to a whisper, but with the suckling and biting at her neck, he heard her and instantly felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Tides ebbed through his entirety as his orgasm overcame him.

It was the first one that he'd had in almost a month, and it felt almost painful-but pleasurably so-to release inside her.

Their bodies slumped together, and both breathed heavily into the quiet room. He knew that he needed to pull out of her and step back so that she wasn't trapped between him and the couch, but he just couldn't do it.

Her body was his oasis, his cure, and he wasn't ready to let go yet. He knew that this wasn't the end of the perfect date where a couple finally gave in and had sex. No, this had been raw, animalistic fucking between two basically strangers.

Finally, when both of their labored breaths had slowed, he took a step back. The exertion had made his legs weak, and separated from her body, he had nothing to balance against. Quickly, he steadied himself and noticed that she had yet to move.

"Are you okay?" he asked, afraid that in his excitement he might have hurt her.

"Mmhmm," was her only reply. A few quiet seconds went by before she spoke again. "I'm more than fine. I was afraid if I moved I would either cum again or my legs would give out."

He let out a small laugh and asked her if she needed anything.

"Where's your bathroom?" She looked up at him, and Edward thought she was the most gorgeous woman he'd seen. Her face was flushed, no traces of make up. She was a natural beauty with the sexual prowess of a goddess. He watched in awe as she padded over to the restroom door.

Once inside, he hurried into his room and threw on a pair of black sweatpants that were sitting at the end of the bed. He was tying the drawstring when she emerged, still naked and glorious in front of him. He stayed silent while she pulled on her jeans and shirt.

"Do you want to stay?" Edward blurted out, and then uncomfortably added, "Or have me call you another cab?"

"No, I think I'll head home," she said.

"But, it's so late. I can't just let you go out this late," Edward interjected.

She smiled at him sweetly and stepped closer to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Oh, silly boy, I just live across the courtyard." She smirked, and then grabbed her shoes from the floor before walking out his front door.

A gazillion thoughts flew through his head. She hadn't even given him time to react to what she had said, but two things kept repeating in his thoughts.

"_I don't think you could out play me, even if you were sober._" And she lived across the courtyard.

He ran to his window so fast that he came close to tripping on a rug. He reached the windowsill just as she was nearing the playground. Edward's hands fumbled, but he got it open.

He shouted into the chilly late night air, "It's you! You're the moaner!"

Bella pivoted and looked up to him. On the breeze, he could her her girlish giggles. He saw her head nod once.

"But, why...? I mean, tonight, why? When you could have gotten off at home?" Edward had no brain to mouth filter. That, and he'd just invited anyone in his apartment complex who was awake into their conversation.

"True," she yelled back. "I'm quite sure that my vibrator will be none too happy about tonight's events." Even from below, she could see Edward's mouth as it fell open, so she added, "And now that he'll be banished to a drawer, he may never forgive me."

Bella wiggled her fingers in a wave and turned to leave. As she was entering the opposite end of the building he heard her say, "Go to bed, Edward. I've already kept you up enough. We can continue this _talk_ tomorrow."

He stood there, flabbergasted, for at least five full minutes after she'd disappeared inside. Bella was the moaner, his moaner, and he'd spilled his guts about her...to her. But then, he fucked her unknowingly and enjoyed it more than anything he ever had.

Oh yes. Edward had wanted to do wicked, wicked things to Bella for a few hours of no commitment sexual therapy, but now he added making her squeal and moan like that again to the list.


End file.
